Since cembranoids are not commercially available, it is necessary to obtain them from their natural sources: soft corals found in the tropical seas around Puerto Rico, or from tobacco. The Natural Products Core is a unique CMBN facility that will became a part of the SNRP to provide the cembranoids needed in Projects 1 and 2. This core will organize diving expeditions for collections of specimens, will isolate the compounds to high purity, prepare custom-tailored synthetic analogues, determine their molecular structures, and calculates energy-minimized three-dimensional conformations.